You only live once
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: " Isso tudo só poderia ser uma brincadeira irônica e de mal gosto e Grantaire sentiu-se obrigado a rir." CONTINUAÇÃO DA "EU NUNCA..."


Título:You Only Live Once  
Autora:nayla  
Categoria:Modern AU, continuação direta da minha fic "Eu nunca..."  
Classificação:R  
Advertências:não bebam, crianças.  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Completa?yep  
Resumo:" Isso tudo só poderia ser uma brincadeira irônica e de mal gosto e Grantaire sentiu-se obrigado a rir."

Enjolras deixou o moreno praticamente carregá-lo de volta para o seu apartamento, sem a menor das objeções. Tinha enterrado o rosto na curva entre o ombro e o pescoço do amigo e, sentindo-se completamente confortável, decidiu que ali seria um bom lugar para dormir, já que estava começando a ficar com sono.

Já Grantaire sentia-se o mais acordado e alerta dos homens, porque os cachos dourados de Enjolras lhe faziam cócegas contra o pescoço, mas ele não se atrevia a dizer nada com medo de que ele se afastasse. Ele tinha uma das mãos nas costas do amigo, a outra lhe envolvia a cintura, e esse era o máximo de interação e proximidade que os dois compartilharam em um longo tempo. Você poderia chama-lo de egoísta o quanto quiser, que Grantaire não ligaria a mínima, na verdade, era capaz até dele brindar ao seu egoísmo de tão feliz que estava.

- Tudo certo, chegamos. Onde está a chave? – Sussurrou gentilmente para o loiro, que piscou três vezes, vagarosamente retornando a realidade.

- Chave?

- Sim, aquela coisa que você usa para abrir e fechar portas. – Embora as palavras fossem zombeteiras, seu tom era carinhoso e amável.

- Está na minha carteira. – Enjolras respondeu depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

Justiça lhe seja feita, Grantaire esperou pacientemente que o loiro fosse pegá-la para que pudesse abrir a porta do seu dormitório. Mas Enjolras não fez nada, nem mesmo disse nada e a realização atingiu o moreno como um soco no estômago.

- Você esqueceu sua carteira no bar, não?

Enjolras foi assentir com a cabeça, mas acabou ficando tonto. Grantaire suspirou fundo, agachando-se para colocar o amigo sentado contra a parede.

- Tudo bem, não precisamos ficar desesperados. – Falou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro. – Eu vou ligar para o Courfeyrac, tenho certeza de que ele ainda está lá e... Droga. – Levou o celular ao ouvido, mas a ligação caiu. – Ei, ei, ei, não, você não vai dormir aqui, ouviu? – Estalou os dedos na frente do rosto do amigo. – Olhe para mim e me explique de novo porque Rousseau não é um idiota.

Enjolras grunhiu. 

- Você é o idiota. 

- Sim, eu sei disso, mas me explique porque ele não é um idiota também. – Grantaire já tinha se ajoelhado ao lado dele, enquanto digitava furiosamente no celular uma mensagem para Courfeyrac. E não era a cara do amigo insistir em perguntar o que era por mensagem ao invés de simplesmente atender a porcaria do celular? 

O loiro tinha começado outro monólogo, completamente alheio ao fato de que Grantaire não estava escutando-o de verdade, em defesa do filósofo, sendo incentivado por alguns "ooh"s e "aah"s que o outro falava de vez em quando. 

**Courfeyrac:**_ Ah, mon ami. É capaz que o Enjolras tenha deixado sua carteira e que um de nós a tenhamos pego, mas quem? se vc não quiser bater na porta de todos os dormitórios atrás dela, sugiro que vc o leve para o seu hihihi (6)_

Antes que Grantaire pudesse responder com um _Eu odeio você, _seu celular vibrou mais uma vez:

**Courfeyrac:**_ PARABEEEEEEEINSS!1!11 _

_Vai se fuder. _Respondeu e guardou o celular imediatamente, sabendo exatamente como o outro responderia. 

- Enjolras. – Suspirou fundo. – Preciso conversar com você. 

- Estamos conversando. – O loiro olhou de volta para ele, confuso.

- É, vamos para outro tópico agora. 

- Então você concorda comigo sobre Rousseau? 

Grantaire podia simplesmente ter dito que sim, mas maldita seja sua teimosia. 

- Bom, eu ouvi dizer que ele abandonou os próprios filhos... 

- Em um orfanato. – Enjolras o cortou. 

- Oh, e isso torna o abandono aceitável? 

- Não estamos discutindo a pessoa que ele era, estamos discutindo as crenças dele.

- E como você pode separar os dois? 

- Como você não pode? 

Grantaire mordeu o lábio inferior, querendo conter a confissão que lhe subia a garganta. Não conseguiu. 

- Meu pai nos abandonou com a minha mãe grávida da minha irmã. – Culpou o jeito estranho, para não dizer preocupado, como Enjolras estava olhando para ele, porque ele não podia culpar a bebida; não estava assim tão bêbado. Mas o loiro estava e, ah, agora tudo fazia sentido, não era mesmo? 

- Eu sinto muito. Ele é um idiota. – Enjolras ergueu a mão até o rosto do amigo, que já tinha se sentado, em cima das próprias pernas, no corredor junto com ele. 

- Meu pai ou Rousseau? – Grantaire usou todas as suas forças para não recuar, se levantar e sair correndo o mais rápido que poderia. 

- Os dois. – Enjolras até parou um minuto para pensar antes de responder e Grantaire caiu na gargalhada. 

- Oh, deus, você está tão bêbado! – Jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a na parede, e procurou respirar fundo para recuperar a compostura, mas viu todo o seu esforço ir pelo ralo abaixo quando viu que Enjolras estava sorrindo para ele o maior sorriso do mundo. Sentiu o coração bater descontroladamente, mas sorriu para ele de volta. 

- Eu sei, certo? Mas nunca mais, nunca mais. 

- Olhando pelo lado bom, você ainda não fez nada estúpido do qual vai se arrepender amargamente amanhã. – Grantaire deu de ombros casualmente tentando parecer como alguém que não estava morrendo de vontade de se jogar em cima do outro. 

- Você está cuidando de mim. – Ele pausou por apenas um segundo e Grantaire estava pronto para sugerir que ele não estava qualificado para tomar conta de ninguém. – Eu confio em você.

Quatro palavras. Quatro palavras e esse sorriso maldito e lindo e tão, tão raro, foram tudo que precisou para quebrar Grantaire. Engoliu em seco toda a culpa e o desejo e tudo o mais que estava sentindo naquele momento porque _Enjolras confiava nele, _e o moreno preferiria morrer a traí-lo.

- Tudo bem, então por favor, ouça-me, nós temos um problema. Um de nossos amigos queridos têm a sua carteira... – Enjolras parecia confuso, então Grantaire esclareceu. – E a sua chave. Mas eles não querem dizer quem.

O loiro grunhiu. 

- Então, vamos lá, de pé. O apartamento de Feuilly é o mais próximo, ou...

- Ou você pode me levar para o seu.

Grantaire fechou os olhos e bateu com a cabeça de novo contra a parede, agora com um pouco mais de força. 

- Você não está me ajudando, Apollo. Você me odeia tanto assim? – Dramatizou, levando uma mão ao coração. 

- Eu não odeio você.

Grantaire riu. 

- Eu não odeio você. – Enjolras repetiu, se ajoelhou e se debruçou sobre ele, tomando-lhe as mãos e Grantaire tentou se concentrar em respirar e não no fato de que eles estavam separados por meros centímetros. – Eu nunca odiei você, preciso que você saiba disso. – A respiração dele batia quente contra o rosto do moreno e se continuasse assim, _ele ia pegar fogo. _– Tudo bem? Grantaire? 

- É, é, claro, eu... sim, tudo bem. – Cuspiu as palavras assim que percebeu que era tudo que precisava dizer para o outro se afastar.

Dito e feito, Enjolras praticamente desabou ao lado dele.

- Podemos ir para o seu apartamento agora? Eu estou com sono. – Reclamou. 

- Claro, sempre. – Quem era Grantaire para negar-lhe alguma coisa? 

**xxx**

Grantaire acordou com as costas doendo e as lembranças o atingiram vagarosamente. Tinha dormido no sofá. Por quê? Porque Enjolras estava na sua cama, claro. Espera, o quê? Quase caiu no chão com o susto e se levantou de pronto, subitamente completamente acordado e alerta.

- Enjolras? - Bateu na porta do próprio quarto e ficou a esperar, completamente sem coragem de entrar. Não recebeu nenhuma resposta e voltou a bater, agora com a cabeça, com os olhos fechados, e só parou quando ouviu o som da descarga.

_Oh. _

Correu até o banheiro e respirou fundo, tomando coragem para se ajoelhar ao lado do amigo, que estava sentado no chão, o rosto pálido e os olhos transparecendo tanto cansaço, quanto vergonha por estar passando mal.

- Ei, tudo bem? – Que pergunta idiota, recriminou-se mentalmente.

Enjolras não se dignou a responder, apenas abaixou a tampa do vaso sanitário e fechou os olhos, suspirando fundo. Grantaire bateu de leve nas costas dele, conseguindo sentir o constrangimento entre eles de tão palpável que era. 

- Vai embora. - Enjolra pediu e o moreno obedeceu de imediato, sentindo-se a pessoa mais idiota e estúpida do mundo.

**xxx**

O moreno voltou em uma hora com um copo de café na mão, que ofereceu ao amigo, sem nem olhá-lo nos olhos. 

- Grantaire. – Enjolras começou, sua voz pequena, tímida e tão diferente do que geralmente era. – Desculpe. Por hoje mais cedo e por ontem a noite. O que quer que eu tenha feito, ou dito, eu não quis... Eu não estava em meu juízo perfeito. - Colocou o copo de café na mesa ao seu lado, sem prestar-lhe atenção. 

- É, é, claro. – O moreno assentiu com a cabeça inconscientemente porque ele já sabia que o _"eu não odeio você"_ era mentira, que não significava nada, ele já sabia, mas isso não o impediu que as palavras do amigo o atingissem em cheio como um tiro no peito. – Não se preocupe com isso.

Enjolras franziu as sobrancelhas, imediatamente reconhecendo algo de errado no sorriso que o amigo lhe ofereceu. 

- R... – Começou, testando o apelido em sua boca, e Grantaire praticamente girou nos calcanhares. Estava prestes a dizer qualquer desculpa para sair dali o mais rápido possível, quando olhou pela primeira vez o que o loiro estava vestindo. 

- Eu... – Enjolras engoliu em seco, ao ver a expressão chocada do outro. – Eu tomei um banho e eu não tinha roupa aqui, então eu pensei em pegar emprestado, tem problema? 

Não tinha problema, claro que não tinha nenhum problema além do fato de Enjolras estar usando justamente a sua camisa que dizia "YOLO." Isso tudo só podia ser uma brincadeira irônica e de mal gosto e Grantaire sentiu-se obrigado a rir. 

- Pare com isso. – Enjolras segurou-lhe o braço e o encarou, embora tenha perdido um pouco do tom sério. Parecia mais envergonhado do que qualquer outra coisa. – Olhe, minhas lembranças ainda estão um pouco... nubladas. O que aconteceu ontem a noite? Entre a gente, quero dizer, nós fizemos... alguma coisa? 

O moreno _teve _que rir de novo. Suas bochechas começaram a doer. 

- Seria tão ruim assim se tivéssemos? – Tentou puxar o braço de volta. – Só porque você estava bêbado e eu te trouxe pro meu apartamento, você acha que eu me aproveitaria de você? Ótimo saber que você pensa isso de mim! 

- Não é isso! – Enjolras parecia irritado. 

- Então o que é? 

- Você nem estava bêbado, mas eu estava, e eu poderia... – Desviou o olhar. 

- O que você poderia ter feito?

- Esqueça, eu estava bêbado e...

- BESTEIRA! – Grantaire se surpreendeu com o próprio tom e com a raiva que ele sentia embrulhar o estômago, até porque esse sentimento maldito tinha que ser raiva. – Álcool não muda a sua personalidade, seus sentimentos ou desejos, porque se fosse, minha vida seria uma maravilha! Mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam, seu idiota. – Terminou a frase em um grande sussurro. 

- Eu sei disso, desculpe. – Enjolras começou, subindo seus dedos de leve pelo braço do outro de forma carinhosa. – Ontem eu fiquei esperando o momento em que eu seria atingido por uma realização divina que me faria entender subitamente porque você adora tanto essa maldita garrafa que carrega para todo lugar, porque você precisa tanto dela, mas... Eu ainda não entendo. 

- Bom, ela ajuda, mesmo que não seja a solução definitiva, ajuda um pouco, sabia? 

- Por que você não deixa eu te ajudar? – Agora as mãos do loiro tinham subido para o seu rosto, como se o sustentassem, obrigando o moreno a lhe encarar. 

- Como você pode me ajudar? Por que você iria querer me ajudar? 

- Porque eu me importo com você, porque você é meu amigo e porque eu gosto de você, de verdade. 

- Se isso for uma brincadeira, eu vou matar você. – Isso foi tudo que Grantaire conseguiu falar, sentindo um nó apertar-lhe a garganta com a expectativa. 

- Não é uma brincadeira, eu... Eu gosto de você, mas eu nunca pensei que você pudesse gostar de mim desse jeito e... – Ele corou. 

- Você está brincando! – Grantaire quase pulou em cima dele, de tanta frustação. – Eu sempre te falei isso de novo e de novo, Enjolras, eu te sigo a todos os lugares, eu faço tudo que você me pede, eu até me juntei ao time de debate por você! 

- Sim, mas como eu poderia pensar que você falava sério? Eu estava com medo de ser só mais uma de suas brincadeiras idiotas! E você está sempre bêbado, e ontem eu estava, eu não queria que nada acontecesse entre nós enquanto... Você não está bêbado agora, está? 

- Eu geralmente fico extremamente sóbrio nos meus sonhos. – Grantaire fechou os olhos, já frustrado. Sempre discutia com o amigo, até em seus sonhos. 

- Isso não é um sonho. – Enjolras puxou-o para baixo, plantando dois beijos em suas pálpebras fechadas. – Se fosse, talvez eu soubesse o que fazer ou o que dizer, eu só... Eu realmente gosto de você e eu queria que isso fosse suficiente para resolver todos os nossos problemas, eu queria... – Colou a testa na dele. – Eu não sei... O que eu faço? 

- Só me beija. – Grantaire sussurrou. Enjolras nunca o beijava em seus sonhos porque ele sempre acordava antes. 

- Como? 

- Me beija. – Ele repetiu, com mais urgência dessa vez, e o loiro obedeceu.

Enjolras tinha gosto de pasta de dente, mas era o melhor gosto que já tinha provado em toda a sua vida, um gosto que ele nunca mais conseguiria viver sem.


End file.
